


SS 双子座圣衣和海龙鳞衣之间不清不楚的关系

by nancyex



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 撒加最近发现，他经常性地找不到他圣衣的头盔，最后总是在教皇浴室里找到整套双子座圣衣，和加隆的海龙鳞衣黏黏糊糊腻在一起分都分不开。在论坛里写过的，搬运到这里，主要是两件衣服之间的抱怨，超短篇





	SS 双子座圣衣和海龙鳞衣之间不清不楚的关系

撒加最近发现，他经常性地找不到他圣衣的头盔，最后总是在教皇浴室里找到整套双子座圣衣，和加隆的海龙鳞衣黏黏糊糊腻在一起分都分不开。

双子座圣衣：你说说撒加那家伙要脸不，明明自己每天和加隆黏在一起，晚上更加是负距离接触，居然有脸说我们  
海龙鳞衣：快别说了，就这么点相处时间别提那个裸奔狂了，都知道他死傲娇  
双子座圣衣：就是，不仅傲娇还专制霸道  
海龙鳞衣：对，不许我来找你，结果有一天加隆有事我没来他急得要死  
双子座圣衣：传个话不能用小宇宙吗非要让你带，烦死了  
海龙鳞衣：啧啧，要不怎么说哥俩呢，加隆也好这口  
双子座圣衣：真的假的，来来，爆料  
海龙鳞衣：我可提醒他好几回了，不肯，还说什么这样有情调  
双子座圣衣：诶哟我去，就这对兄弟天天暴力血腥还玩情调？又不是初恋小男生写情书  
海龙鳞衣：啧，情书算什么，你记不记得撒加那次吻了我脖子一下  
双子座圣衣：对，那个变态自己后宫三千圣域总攻也就算了居然连圣衣的墙角也要撬，可太不是个东西了！  
海龙鳞衣：特意叮嘱我一定要把他的感情传达到加隆那里，啧，加隆居然当场就脸红了，我一提醒，他就开始骂人，骂得可劲爆了  
双子座圣衣：说了啥，我那时候问你一直不肯说  
海龙鳞衣：废话，那时候黑撒不知道什么时候会冒出来我要和你说了被他听见，以后估计就没海战了，这人估计当场就要掀了波塞冬的罐子然后再弄死朱利安，朱利安死了海界可就瘫痪了  
双子座圣衣：你听着不大关心你的波塞冬顶头上司？  
海龙鳞衣：别告诉我你那次离开撒加身体是因为你忠于雅典娜  
双子座圣衣：我呸，你不提还好，你都不知道他那会怎么了，裸穿圣衣，看到雅典娜居然脑子里想着加隆  
海龙鳞衣：哦，这是挂档了？  
双子座圣衣：你可以聊聊你为啥那么在意朱利安吗？  
海龙鳞衣：废话，人家有钱啊，不然加隆哪来的钱保养我，你看看撒加那个坑货，多少年没发工资了，我都看到双鱼座圣衣在哭了  
双子座头盔：别说了，全圣域的水都是老子的眼泪，蓝撒那个混蛋还差点拿我当痰盂，黑撒都没那么变态，谁说撒加是一半天使一半恶魔，明明是剁了天使剥皮披身上披了一半  
海龙鳞衣：噗哈哈哈哈哈，真有你的，怪不得我老觉得你更喜欢加隆呢  
双子座头盔：是啊，可惜加隆那件杂兵服老和我作对  
海龙鳞衣：我勒个去作为撒加那种洁癖的弟弟，加隆居然穿那件杂兵服穿了十三年！说不是傲娇谁相信啊  
双子座圣衣：是啊，米罗扎得全是洞他都不脱，我怂恿了好久呢，屁用没有  
海龙鳞衣：你居然怂恿！亲爱的你还爱我吗  
双子座圣衣：你想哪去了，我这不是感受一下加隆的身体然后告诉你吗，我们腻歪过以后相当于你也被加隆裸穿了啊  
海龙鳞衣：说的也是，不过你不觉得你的语气和蓝撒有点像吗  
双子座圣衣：我呸，你先说加隆那次骂了啥  
海龙鳞衣：加隆可有意思了，穿着我在房间里走了好几圈，然后开始砸三叉戟，一边砸一边骂，说‘撒加你大爷的，天天和阿布罗狄眉目传情还不忘吊着我，吻鳞衣不如吻我’，然后他忽然把叉子一甩，继续说‘我呸，谁要你吻，让你圣域总攻，老子海界也有大把的美人’，你说说……不过之后居然还是让我带话了  
双子座圣衣：噗哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，我记得的，你那描述可太好玩了，什么‘加隆把唇印在你吻的地方’  
海龙鳞衣：是真的，你别说，借物传情什么的，这两兄弟玩得挺好，沙加写血书还是处女座圣衣把这事告诉他的呢  
双子座圣衣：啧，别提冥十二了，虐得慌  
海龙鳞衣：那有什么，现在还不是复活了，你看看他们两个，就在圣域和海界为非作歹作福作威，还打扰我们相聚  
双子座圣衣：现在也虐，不过不是一个意思  
海龙鳞衣：我知道你要说什么意思，不过我觉得这样一说冥十二也有这种虐  
双子座圣衣：我都不想说什么，什么加隆千里送圣域，什么加隆去冥界给他哥刷存在感，狗屁！你都不知道，加隆让我跟他哥说‘我爱你’的时候那语气，吓得我头盔都掉了  
海龙鳞衣：这两个人死了都不忘秀恩爱，我还记得撒加自杀之前我就收到撒加的小宇宙传话了，让加隆去看，他硬是不肯，后来悔不当初，每天都跟我说他和撒加的小故事  
双子座圣衣：就这点上撒加没好到哪去，和教皇的鸟头盔絮絮叨叨，教皇头盔受不了了跑来找我，我才不想知道他们两个小时候一个晚安吻能折腾十分钟这种事呢！  
海龙鳞衣：我也不想知道撒加到底给加隆讲了多少兄友弟恭的床边小故事啊  
双子座圣衣：呵，这些小故事现在可都成真了，可喜可贺  
海龙鳞衣：终于解脱了，可喜可贺  
双子座圣衣：据说女神放他们的假了  
海龙鳞衣：雅典娜怎么才放假，波塞冬都放假两个月了，圣域不会是黑心煤窑厂吧  
双子座圣衣：黑心煤窑厂好坏还管吃喝呢，你知不知道上次白羊座盯着我头盔半天就是在那里估价，穷这份上了  
海龙鳞衣：怕什么，大不了我和加隆说一声，反正他都养他哥了，多养个圣域也没事。不过雅典娜放假了那就没我们什么事了，我们度假去吧？  
双子座圣衣：亲爱的我爱你！  
海龙鳞衣：我也是，我们走吧


End file.
